Every Secret Knows Blackmail
by CatOther
Summary: Ginny and Colin have been secretly meeting ever since a drunken night brought them together in their fourth year. But, what happens when a careless mistake leads Draco Malfoy to find out their dirty little secret? A secret plan and blackmail, of course!
1. Proud

This is my first ever fanfic so please bear with me! (:

And please leave me reviews on my first two chapters to tell me if I should continue this or not!

(:

-Cat

_Dear Ms. Ginerva Weasley,_

_ I am quite thrilled to inform you that you were chosen to be moved ahead a year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to your extraordinary schoolwork, particpation in extracurriculars and various professor recommendations we have decided that this would be the best for you. I believe, as a sixth year, you will be rightfully challenged. As you will be skipping your fifth year you will not have to worry about your OWLs as we have taken into account your grades of the last four years for them. _

_ As a sixth year, you will need to study for your NEWTs along with doing your schoolwork and assignments. It can be a very challenging and stressful time, and a tutor will be provided to you should your request one. _

_ I am also aware of extenuating circumstances regarding purchasing your books; therefore, we will provide your books that you made need this year._

_ Best of Luck,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Ginny stared at the letter in her hands, flabbergasted. _She_ had been moved forward a year? Ginny Weasley who was never noticed for anything except being Ron Weasley's sister and Harry Potter's lovestruck shadow? Even Hermione had never been moved up a year, and she was the smartest witch of the whole of Hogwarts! Granted, Ginny was at the very tip-top of her year, took on loads of extra credit, and was on the quidditch team and in Flitwick's chior. _Yes, that was it! _Ginny thought,_ the letter did say they took all that into account. Hermione, well, she was too busy with Ron's and Harry's ridiculous schemes to do much else but the schoolwork assigned, and she loathed quidditch. Yes, that made more sense._ Ginny smiled to herself, _Hermione was going to be soooo jealous! Speaking of that witch, where is she?_

As if she could hear Ginny's thoughts through the cracks in the walls, a pounding came to her door, followed by the shrill shriek of her bushy-haired friend, "Come on, Gin! We have to get to Diagon Alley to get our supplies!"

Smirking, Ginny sauntered over to her door, pulling it open, and thrusting the letter under Hermione's nose all in one swift motion. She watched amused as Hermione's brows furrowed, like they always did when she read anything, and almost laughed out loud when her eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Gin-Ginny!" Hermione screamed, "Oh my Gods! I'm so proud of you!" Much to Ginny's surprize, Hermione pulled her into a tight hug before dragging Ginny down the stairs yelling for Mrs. Weasley. When they spotted the pleasantly plump red-headed woman she smiled at them and took the parchment that Hermione had handed over. She read it briskly tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley choked out, looking adoringly at her only daughter and youngest child. "My baby girl, I can't believe this." She pulled Ginny into a bone crushing, break stealing hug, crying softly and whispering praise to Ginny.

"Can't breathe, Mo-om," Ginny panted pulling away.

"Oh, sorry, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, disentagingly her arms from Ginny, "I'm just do proud of you!"

"What are you so proud of?", questioned a voice from the front door of the Weasley household.

"Oi, Dad!" Ginny squealed, running up to give Mr. Weasley a quick hug. "Read this!"

"Read this she says!" Mr. Wealey stated jokingly, taking the parchment from her, "And what, dare I say, am I rea...?"

Mr. Weasley trailed off before looking up at his daughter and pulling her into a hug that could rival Mrs. Weasley's. " That's my girl!" He whispered into her hair. "I always knew you were bright, love."

Ginny practically glowed at her father's words. They were finally proud of _her_. Not Harry for his recent luck, not her brother for not getting himself suspended, and not Hermione for keeping both of them alive. But, _her_, Ginny Weasley.


	2. Secret

"Come on, Ginbug!" Colin Creevey yelled, stepping onto the part of the train closest to him, "You're going to miss the train!"

"Keep your knickers on, Lin!" Ginny yelled back before jumping onto the train after him. "I made it, did I not?"

"Barely," Colin muttered, dragging his and Ginny's trunks to a compartment where some of their friends were saving spots for them.

"Gin!" Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Dennis Creevey shouted, jumping up to force her and Colin into a group hug.

"We missed you, Ginny!" Dennis said.

"Yeah, we did!" Neville added.

"I even brought you a picture of a crumple horned snorkack!" Luna threw in, looking airly at a spot above Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny smiled her thanks and tried not to laugh at the bewitched picture she had just been handed. It looked slightly like a big dog in a pumpkin costume who seemed as if he was trying his best to chew it off his body.

"I love it...," Ginny said questioningly.

Luna patted Ginny's shoulder before resuming her seat between Neville and Dennis. She pulled out a _Quibbler_ and began showing both of them a new species that had been discovered called the Macoshen Fingleduds that are said to live in your toothbrush.

Ginny let out a squeal as she felt Colin yanking her by the wrist out of the compartment, and down the walkway passed all the other compartments.

"Colin," Ginny hissed taking her wrist back, "what are you doing?"

Colin didn't answer instead he pulled her into the empty compartment next to them, muttering silencing and locking spells, then shutting the curtains to the compartment.

"This," Colin growled before pulling Ginny to him and crashing his lips onto hers. Colin separted them and locked his hands around Ginny's lower back, "Problem?"

"Hmm.., No." Ginny said giggling before catching his lips with hers. She soon felt his tongue trace the shape of her lips, asking to deepen the kiss. She obliged, soon getting lost in the feel and taste of him.

Ginny and Colin have been having these littles soirees since the middle of last year. Harry had been his ignorant prat self and had called Ginny 'one of the guys' upsetting her greatly. Colin being the best friend that he was had arranged a little party just for him and Ginny in the Room of Requirement. While the room provided, the couches, chairs, fireplaces, and shotglasses, Colin had provided the Firewhiskey and Ice Vodka. It really was meant to just be the best friend thing to do, nothing else. But, as everyone knows, not everything turns out as we expect.

While this party had made Ginny have a good laugh at the Boy-Who-Lived shortcomings, it also made her end up under her best friend; unclothed and moaning his name. Neither of them can exactly recall how they ended up this way, and if you asked them which one had been the first to make a move they'd just look at you with questioning eyes and state that other person had. When in fact, they had no idea. What they did know was that it had helped them forget everything else better than the white haze of the alcohol ever could.

Soon after this was discovered, they would shag whenever they were feeling stressed, leading to shagging whenever they were bored, and, eventually, leading to shagging whenever they could get their hands on eachother. They were still very careful about where they shagged, though. Hallways were way to public, anyone could walk by. Classrooms were always getting taken over by study groups and other horny teenagers so they were out, and everyone went to the Astronomy Tower. That only left the Room of Requirement, because if you wished for the door to vanish whenever you were in there, it would. But, their was a trick to that, because if on person left and came back, that door would not vanish a second time, and they were once almost caught by Filch because of it. Yet, the best part of all of it was that they were best friends, just best friends, and that made the sneaking around thing easier because, well, you expect best friends to spend every waking moment together anyway. So if they were ever caught out at night with eachother, not in a comprimising position mind you, then no one would expect a thing. Right?

"Y'know," Colin whispered against Ginny's mouth, "I reallly missed you."

"I missed you, too, Lin." Ginny whispered back, "Especially this."

Ginny pulled him into another snogging session, but was dissapointed when he backed away.

Colin proceeded to lift the silencing and locking spells and turned to Ginny.

"They are probably wondering where we are by now, and, hopefully when we get back Luna hasn't brainwashed my poor lil brother." Colin laughed opening the compartment door and walking out, Ginny trailing behind.

She glanced in the various compartments, smiling at the clash of colors that seemed to lurk in every one of them. But, she quickly looked away when she glanced in one compartment and saw the greens and silvers of the Slytherins huddled in it. She could feel his eyes on hers, and she didn't want to look, she really didn't, yet, she felt she had to. She looked at the smirk of the fair-haired Slytherin boy that made her life hell. She looked at his glowing prefect badge that was pinned above where a heart was surely lacking. Lastly, she looked into those knowing deep grey eyes that gleamed with her best kept secret. Because those set of eyes remembered, no matter how much she wished and prayed they'd forgotten, they hadn't. They knew about her and Colin because of _her_ carelessness, and now she was at the mercy of the person she hated most in this world.

Draco Malfoy.

Please, please, please review!

I need to know if I should continue this or not.

(:

-Cat


	3. Forgetting

For those of you who reviewed thanks a lot! I've written a ton more on this fanfic, and I'm glad there are people interested in seeing more! No school today so I decided today to be the day to post more!

(:

-Cat

x

Ginny sat in her compartment with a mask of indifference on her face. She didn't want anyone, especially not Colin to ask if there was anything wrong for fear that she would tell them everything. Inwardly, however, she was going over that encounter with Malfoy. Albiet small, it was near traumatizing. _The only reason he even bothered to remember,_ Ginny thought_, was so he could blackmail me. Spoiled prat._ But, a small voice in Ginny's own head piped up to bat away her thoughts. _It's your own fault he even knows, stupid girl!, _it argued, _If only who had been paying attention he wouldn't have found out!_ Ginny groaned inwardly knowing the voice was right.

She still couldn't believe her stupid, obvious mistake. Everytime she thought about it, it would bring her into the memories of that night.

_Flashback:_

_ "Meet me in the Room tonight," Colin whispered over a ice-blowing azalea in Herbology after we had recieved news on an upcoming test."We really need to study," he'd added giving me a once over and flicking his tongue out to wet his lips suggestively, "and maybe we can relieve some stress to help us along a bit."_

_ I nodded my head letting him know I heard exactly what he'd said. He needn't specify the room or the time, it was always the same. Nine, in the Room of Requirement. _

_Nine o' Clock:_

_ Ginny paced the corridor in front of a wide stretch of wall three times, determined to get their perfect atmosphere. When the small, seemingly unimportant oak door appeared she slipped inside carefully, checking for any prying eyes. Soon here eyes were greeted with their usual room: Colin's and her's favorite large couch, two armchairs, and table slightly beaten from too many practiced Defense Against the Dark Arts spells. Colin always like familiarity, it made him feel safer. Ginny, on the other hand, could care less, but she'd do anything for her best friend. _

_ She began pulling out her Herbology text and some parchment, and settling into the couch while placing them atop their table. She started flipping through the worn-out pages jotting down notes here and there. She was soon interupted however when Colin swept in and dropped himself and his bag next to her on the couch with an exhausted sigh. _

_ He complained aloud about how hard it had been to get away from the Patil twins, and how barbariac Mrs. Sprout was for giving them a test on a Friday while setting up his workspace as a mirror to Ginny's own. He soon closed his mouth and copied Ginny's earlier actions of flipping pages and taking notes, occasionally reaching over to kiss Ginny on the cheek. _

_ About an hour later Ginny felt Colin lean back beside her and stretch upwards, she looked over and watched him drop his arms next to his side and catch her eyes. He moved closer to her and slipped his arm around her waist to get her closer. He nuzzled the crook of her neck through her fiery locks, and mumbled about how much he loved her smell. He moved lazily to her jaw, dropping butterfly kisses on the way, and then used his tongue to trace the outline on her jaw to her ear. He nibbled and sucked at her earlobe, marveling in the soft mewls that sprang from her lips. He parted slightly and faithfully asked, " Did you take your contraceptive potion today?" Then went back to assault her earlobes._

_ Ginny started to relax against him before tensing up and muttering curses under her breath. She lightly pushed Colin off and sprang for the door. _

_ "Wh-Where are you going?" Colin pressed looking as if she'd slapped him. _

_ "I forgot to take my potion," Ginny fretted opening the door and taking a step outside. She'd almost completely walked out before Colin caught her and brought her back in, pinning her against him. _

_ "Ginny, if you leave we won't be able to do _anything_." Colin pleaded, looking lustfully into her eyes, "And you can't just leave me like this."_

_ Colin grabbed Ginny's right hand and forcefully pressed it against the bulge in his pants. He hissed at the contact and rocked his hips against her hand. _

_ "Colin," Ginny whispered bring her hand up to rub circles on his chest, "Yes we can, it'll only take a moment." _

_ "Ginbug," Colin whispered back leaning into her ministrations, "the door."_

_ Ginny muttered 'oh' and furrowed her brow thinking of that stupid trick. She'd almost forgotten that if she left then came back the door would bot disappear a second time, leaving them exposed. She frowned, clearly disappointed._

_ "Hey, hey," Colin cooed, lifting her chin with his hand and pressing his forehead against hers. "We don't have to shag, we can just mess around."_

_ Colin leaned back and winked at her provacitively before throwing her on the bed that had appeared beside them at the words. She moved up slightly, placing herself on the mound of pillows comfortably and spreading her legs slightly. Colin ounced on Ginny and moved between her outstretched legs. He wasted no time in removing both of their shirts. Ginny hummed appreciatively when Colin brought his hand to knead at her left breast, and gasped when she felt his hot mouth engulf her right one. _

_ All clothes were soon discarded carelessly around them and more places were hungrily explored. They were lost to everything, but eachother as they had been many nighte before. But, somehow, this night felt different to Ginny. There was a sense of foreboding in the air, as if she'd forgotten something vitally important, and not just her potion. She soon brushed it off, however, as Colin nestled his head between her thighs caoxing to her first (but not last) climax of the night. _

_ But, Ginny was right, she had forgotten something vitally important to her and Colin's lustful adventures. _

_ She'd forgetten to close the door. A door where a pair of deep silver eyes were watching her and Colin's actions with only one thought in mind._

_ Blackmail._

Ginny felt herself being shaken by a pair of calloused hands.

"Ginny, Ginny," the voice called from what seemed like far away. "You're going to miss the sorting!"

Ginny felt herself snap out of her daydream and she quickly looked for the source of the voice.

"Oh, hullo, Seamus," Ginny greeted, smiling brightly at the Irish boy.

"Hey," Seamus greeted back, a confused look on his face."Where were ya, Gin?"

"Oh, just thinking about what my schedule may be this year. I hope we don't have potions with the Slytherins!" Ginny shuttered for added effect. Seamus seem pleased with answer as he turned back to the line if first year, who were marching through the entrance hall doors single file.

_How the hell did I get here?_ Ginny thought, questioning herself, _I don't even the remember riding the carriages here or anything!_

Ginny looked around the Hall, wondering some more how she had unknowingly traveled such a long way with no memory. _I hope I didn't do anything stupid, _Ginny thought clapping when a new student was sorted into Gryffindor, _Uh, this is going to be a long year._

x

So now you know how Draco knows! Ooooh!

Reviews, reviews? Yes, please!

(:

-Cat


	4. Voice

I completely have forgotten the importance of a disclaimer. I don't do well in court rooms so here it is.

Disclaimer: I am merely an avid fan of Harry Potter.I own nothing you may recognize. I just happen enjoy manipulating another (extremely talented) woman's imagination for my own sick pleasure.

-Cat (:

x

Draco cursed to himself as he set about his Prefect rounds on the first night back at Hogwarts. Being the latest prefect to arrive in the meeting on the train he was instantly called upon to watch the castle on the first night. He hated being on duty the first night back from holidays. Not many persons wandered out of their dormitories. Instead they gathered around their common rooms to relay stories of their holiday; grandiose and nightmarish ones always the most shared. Despite not participating in many house traditions; this tradition did always make him a bit lighter and he enjoyed it. And, now, all he wanted to do was take house points from the first rule-breakers he saw.

Unfortunately, most of the persons who did think to wander the corridors on the first nights back did so for one reason, _shagging or 'fooling around'._ It disgusted Draco. Sure he loved to sneak around a bit with a pretty witch and shag her senseless or get a blow much like the next teenage boy, however he liked to do it in privacy of his own room. He hated coming across classmates in the heat of the moment; bearing no clothes and moaning incoherently. He always wanted to run to the nearest loo and empty the contents of his stomach. Most of the time he heard any noise of the such, he would turn on his heel and walk the other way. Occasionally he would warn Filch, chuckling when he saw the disgusted look that flittered across the man's face at the prospect of breaking apart horny teens.

Tonight was no different. He'd come aross quite a few shouts of ecstacy and deliberatley turned down a different corridor. Only once did he actually decide to walk towards a scene of canoodling, and that was only because he saw a flash of long red hair that had to belong to the youngest Weasley. Draco abruptly stopped walking her way; however, when he heard the words of parting going on next to the open door to the Room of Requirements.

"I'll see you later, Lin," Draco heard Ginny say before placing a kiss upon Colin's lips. "I'm going to try and study a bit of these notes for my sixth year classes on Monday."

"Course, Ginbug," Colin said back walking backwards towards the corridor that led up to Gryffindor tower. "It still wanks that we won't have classes together this year."

"I know, Lin. Bye." Ginny blew the boy a kiss before heading back into the room and slowly closing the door.

Draco waited for Colin to leave before he sauntered up to the door Ginny had disappeared through and knocked on it.

"Lin?" Ginny asked through the wood, chuckling, "You are such a bugger. Just open the damn door!"

Draco slowly opened the door and peered in. Ginny had her back to Draco, and he smirked at his luck.

"If you wanted a second round, you're out of luck. I really need to study this." Ginny said, pulling notes out of her satchel. "Or should I say fourth round?"

"Fourth round?" Draco drawled, smirking wider when he saw Ginny stiffen,"You must be one dirty minx if you can go that much."

Draco saw Ginny shake herself out of her position and set about studying the notes she pulled out and placing half of them on the table, slowly sitting on the couch nearest her.

"Like you'll ever know, Ferret." Ginny said, never looking up from her notes.

Draco snorted unceremoniously and slowly walked over and took the seat next to her on the couch.

"But, what if that's my price?" He drawled picking up the discarded notes from the table and studying them intently.

"Like you'd ever _lower_ your high and mighty arse to touch a Weasley," Ginny drawled back, sarcasticly.

"Touche', Weaslette." Draco said, flipping to another page of her notes.

"So has the Ferret Boy hatched his genius blackmail scheme yet?" Ginny questioned trading notes with Draco.

"Ah, I'm still working out the details, Weaslette." Draco answered, scanning the pages of new notes Ginny had handed him.

"Still? I'm getting a bit antsy, Ferret." Ginny quipped taking her quill and scratching a new note in the open margins of her parchment.

"You'll be delivered with some of it tomorrow, Weaslette." Draco announced taking the quill from her hand and adding his own notes to her parchment.

"Really, Ferret?" Ginny asked, feigning her surprize. "Why not all at once?"

"That would ruin all my fun in this situation." Draco said before placing the notes in his hand back on the table and getting up from the couch. Draco began walking to the door, but not before he heard Ginny's resonse.

"Not likely."

_Not likely, indeed, Weaslette, _Draco thought, closing the door behind him and walking towards the dungeons for some sleep. He smirked to himself and knew this encounter was _much_ better than summer stories.

x

Meanwhile, Ginny was trying to control her breathing in the room Draco had just exited.

"Bloody fucking hell!" She squeaked, pacing up and down the room. "Bloody fucking hell!"

Ginny began kicking the table over and over muttering obscentities under her breath until her foot started to throb. She soon plopped onto the couch again, rubbing her sore foot.

"I hate that sodding bastard!" Ginny cried, her breathing slowly going back to normal, "I hate him!"

_ But, that's a lie, silly girl, _that annoying, hateful voice in Ginny's head piped up, _You hate yourself._

"I do not hate myself!" She argued out loud, her brow furrowing at the thought.

_Yes you do, _it said, _because you don't hate him._

"Of course I hate him!" Ginny argued again.

_ Then why, _the voice asked, _are you two so nice to eachother in private?_

"I am not nice to him!" Ginny yelled jumping onto her feet and gathering her things, "Did you not hear us insulting eachother every other sentence?"

_Useless banter, _the noice answered_, playful banter._

"No, they are insults. And nothing more." Ginny said, walking towards the door. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go to my dorms and sleep."

With those words, Ginny walked out the door, intent on leaving the voice behind.

Ginny smiled to herself when she climbed into her four poster bed to settle in for the night, happy the voice had stayed in the Room of Requirement. But, as Ginny turned off the lantern nestled upon her beside table something interupted her.

_I'm inside you head, silly girl_, the voice chirped happily, _you can't just leave me in a room._

"Dammit!" Ginny fumed.

x

A/N: I know Ginny's behavior with Draco in the Room of Requirement seemed odd after her horror of seeing him on the train, but there is a reason behind it. Honest.

-Cat

(:


End file.
